Project Summary/Abstract Significant advances in genomics knowledge reveal the importance of gene-environment interplay and epigenetic mechanisms in health outcomes. Yet, considerable knowledge gaps remain because few investigators have sufficient training in both genomics and social science to confront the challenges and complexities of conducting rigorous gene-environment (G-E) research. Recognizing the importance of these gaps, both the NIH and NICHD's Population Dynamics Branch have highlighted gene-environment health research as a strategic priority. I am seeking a Population Research Scientist Development (K01) Award to procure essential career development training in a new discipline (genomics) in order to integrate gene-environment-epigenome interplay into my research linking social disadvantage to health-risk behaviors through psychosocial schemas. My prior social science training in social inequality, social psychology, life course and development, and risky behavior as well as my quantitative skills provide a strong sociological foundation. The proposed training plan would expand on this foundation by providing essential training in genomics under the supervision of an excellent team of mentors and advisors with complementary expertise. Formal coursework in genetics, statistical genetics, and epigenetics as well as legal, ethical, and social issues in human genetics; directed study under my mentors; and workshops will prepare me for a mentored research project exploring how social adversity interacts with genetic variation and `gets onto the genome' to influence psychosocial schemas and health-risk behaviors. My mentors, public-health geneticist Bruce Weir and social geneticist Jason Boardman will supervise all aspects of my training, research, and scholarly development, and my advisors, Drs. Edward Barker and Esther Walton, will provide me with specialized social epigenetic knowledge, methodological skills, and guidance for working with the ALSPAC data resource. This integrative training program will be applied in projects exploring (1) the role of gene-(social) environment interplay on the linkages between social adversity, `riskogenic' psychosocial orientations, and health- risk behaviors from a developmental perspective [e.g., (polygenic)G x E(adversity)], (2) DNA methylation (DNAm) as a biological pathway through which social adversity calibrates riskogenic psychosocial orientations, and (3) tissue specificity in DNAm patterns. I will utilize the ALSPAC data, a population-based panel study of mother-child pairs from the former county of Avon followed from gestation to child age 23. These data contain not only extensive measures of social and physical environments, psychological orientations, health behaviors and health outcomes, but also genotype data and repeated measures of DNAm to assess changes over time. Overall this award will provide me with the protected time and mentorship to (1) gain expertise in genetics, statistical genetics, and social epigenetics; (2) conduct mentored research under the guidance of a team of experts; and (3) write manuscripts, present results, develop an interdisciplinary professional network, and prepare an innovative R01 grant proposal to initiate my career as an independent social genomics scholar researching health disparities. At the end of this training period, I will have skills and experience that I can translate to my own independent research program, the capacity to help train the next generation of sociogenomic scholars, and the ability to conduct innovative research linking social and genomic factors to health-risk behaviors from a developmental perspective.